Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015/Dreams Inc.
Dreams Inc. Booth The day before the presentation started, Dreams Inc. set up a medium-sized booth around the convention, the booth overall had a Paintverse 2 theme, with purple "crystals", a dark atmosphere resembling the Spirit Realm and posters of Sketch fighting spirits to hype up Paintverse - Into the Spirit Realm, as well as TVs and various Starry Skies systems in order for the crowd to play demos, these demos included: *'Paintverse - Into the Spirit Realm': Starts with Sketch acknowledging the player and passing them through a tour of the main hubworld, which is suddenly under demon attack and Sketch is forced to fight while the player gets some instructions, after that they're free to explore the first area of the game. Day 1 The presentation starts with images of escape pods flying away as a planet is breaking off into many different pieces, then a "rewind" symbol appears on the top right corner as some images scroll by, rewinding until we see a blue Beorn facing off against Doomulus Grime, who's on top of a giant drill, after that the rwind symbol appears again and goes back until we see a mysterious cloaked figure leaving a blue Beorn baby in front of Chief Dongorio's tent. After that the screen goes black and some text appears: "Wanna go back even further?" The screen then goes back to the image and it keeps rewinding, looking at the same area as the tents start dissappearing and we see more and more Beorns as the ground starts becoming more and more grassy, after that it stops rewinding and the images turn into a full-on cutscene as we see a ship with a Beorn crew and a purple Beorn pushing everyone aside to look at the scenery before the screen fades to black ---- Welcome to Dreams Inc. @E3! In our presentation today, we shall show off a looooooot of games, some old, some new and we might even miss a day cuz' final exams are coming soon! We shall start with a simple idea that I bet many people have had--- Wait a friggin' second you're telling me no one has actually made a game about this concept???? Oh wooooow.....That's....interesting.... In Zeon Reborn, you go back in time when Beorns were, y'know, a thing, and play as a young purple Beorn known as Kass, who dreams of being a miner and exploring the underground world of Zeon, one day while exploring the mines he finds a scientific breakthrough, a whole new species of underground creatures known as Grondeers, who are suddenly put in danger when a group starts treating them as pests that should be exterminated. The game is a puzzle-type game, the puzzles take place in the underground where Kass must dig around in a 2D plane and find gold, while arranging different types of Grondeerz (gems in Multiplayer) and making sure they're all grouped together (two types of Grondeerz must be in contact with each other either vertically or horizontally), the player wins when they arrange all of the Grondeerz correctly or (if in a timed mission) when they run out of time. Throughout the game you'll find strange new twists to this formula, including blocks that can crush you if you dig below them, and two-player battles. Aquii Aquii is a new IP where the player gets the ability to play as "Aquii" a water entity who's been ripped of her power, shrunk in size and thrown into the real world by her archnemesis, "Depura", who plans to destroy the world by polluting all of the water on Earth. The game itself is a 2D puzzle platformer, at the start of each stage Aquii starts with a limited amount of water, 250, and slowly drains throughout the course of the stage, though it can be easily refilled by getting water from things such as ponds and sprinklers. The puzzle aspect of the game comes in the fact that since Aquii is made out of liquid, she can turn herself into a small pond to move over small gaps, throw herself at big ponds to combine herself with the liquid there and temporarily turn into a big mass of water, and more! Aquiii can also transform into steam to fly around a room tepmorarily and freeze herself to get past certain obstacles and freeze enemies. Not only that but another big aspect of the game comes in the form of "AquiiHacking", which is the term Aquii uses to describe another one of her abilities, being able to manipulate objects that use water/steam/ice in some way, like manipulating a hose to shoot Aquii out like a cannonball or a carpet cleaner to suck in enemies, etc. Day 2 Today, unlike yesterday, we're gonna show fangames instead of original ones, let's start with an idea we've had for a while now! Pokémon Tanzanite and Amazonite Welcome to the region of Zuelisna, a highly-advanced region with technology everywhere! And of course, it's not only its technology that makes it so well-known, it's also its enormous fauna of Pokémon! Pokémon of all types and regions live in Zuelisna, and even new Pokémon with incredible new types! Especially the enigmatic "Cosmic Type" which has changed many Pokémon! However, there's one more mystery regarding types in this highly advanced region... ''----'' Pokémon Tanzanite and Amazonite '''are part of the new Generation 7 of Pokémon, they'll include new Pokémon and a new type, "Cosmic", which will change the weakness-effectiveness chart a little, and what's that other mystery regarding types? Subtypes, that's what that is. Subtypes are extra types that almost every Pokémon have, unlike normal types, these do not affect weakness or resistance, but if a subtype is effective against one of the types of the enemy they will take a quarter more damage than usual. Now, the story will be a little more.....existant, but it will still be pretty simple, while researching new ways to travel into cosmos in the Chronos Institute, they find this strange meteor heading to Earth, they blow it up with a missile before it hits the planet but its pieces fall onto Earth and turn into these strange type of flowers, going into an area with one of those nearby (labeled "Cosmic Zone") can be dangerous, since in random intervals they espontaneously affect gravity and make entire parts of the ground float up, while powering up Pokémon beyond their limits, that brings us to "Cosmic Battles", which are battles inside Cosmic Zones, these battles are much more....explosive, since the stats of both Pokémon are powered up to enormous levels. The evil team? Prepare to meet Team Asteroid, before the events of the game there was an uproar because of the government's decision to demote the at-the-time president because he was considered too dangerous to have so much power, and while they were right he still made a lot of advancements compared to the newer presidents. Team Asteroid can be considered a cult in a way that goes by the demoted president's philosophy and thinks that the new government is misusing what the technology and so are starting riots all over the region as well as trying to steal the advanced governemnt technology in order to awakehn a powerful Legendary Pokémon, which could either be the mysterious space entity, "Commeitum" or the artificial Legendary project, "Lectreith". If you think they're doing the right thing, why not join them? In this game you'll have many options on how to progress and you'll get different things depending on what path you pick! Day 3 OOOOKAY so it's kinda late here asnd we forgot to this day but here we go with a thing we promised to show but didn't show: '''Fantendo - Stranded on Aeo, our new Fantendo - Drive comic! (We don't know if it'll be ongoing or miniseries because we're huge derp) The story focuses on two characters: An overly-edgy dude with a loooot of attitude, Simon and a strange Xenopouncer who was found and held captive in Area 51 by the government, Bouncer, the two are recruited by the government due to their abilities as a sort of.....kinda punishment? I mean if you count being sent into space into an unknown universe as a punishment, then yeah it's a punishment. Simon and Bouncer must go on a journey through the strange lands of Aeo after crashlanding and this comic will tell their tales as they slowly learn what their objective is and try to accomplish it while trying to find a way to get back home. Aeo is actually part of The Aeo Composition and apparently it was Strafe's home before, you know, New Fatendoverse, Shattering, retcons.....etc. Simon and Bouncer are two characters from old Fantendo, even though they manily appeared in a few crossover fanfics, since they were considered Starfe's allies in some of them I wanted to give a little nod to that in the form of them going to old Strafe's home, though of course it's not his home anymore because Shattering, New Fatendoverse, retcons.....etc. Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015 Category:Dreams Inc.